


Loksana

by Leafpool2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: No shipping, that'd be super weird and not fit either of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafpool2/pseuds/Leafpool2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandshadow and a strange human's path cross at multiple points in their lives. Neither thinks much of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loksana

When they meet the first time it is in the alley.

 

The she-cat and her mentor have just woken up and crept from their shelter beneath the dumpster when her mentor decides to take her on a short walk around the perimeter of the city. They split up and when the she-cat hears a loud cracking sound in the alley she spins toward it. Shocked to see a human. She hisses and he merely assures her he is not interested in her city, for the moment. She asks the man how he can speak to her and he does not reply, there is amusement in his green eyes. He chooses not to answer and simply lifts her up, running a hand over where her left ear had once been, then smirks as if he knows a secret and puts her down. Disappearing with the same cracking sound. She forgets the experience quickly.

 

\----

 

When they meet the second time it is in the forest.

 

She is newly apprenticed to a cat in the forest. While on a hunting assessment she hears a loud crack and creeps toward it, knowing it from somewhere. Then she sees the same man again and remembers him from the alley, he looks different now. There is less pride in his eyes, he is paler, gaunt, and appears to be afraid of something, every sound causing him to flinch as if it were an attack. She creeps up to him and he asks why she has relocated to the forest without turning to look at her. She tells him about the death of her mentor, her only true friend and the memories she had needed so desperately to escape. He lets out a small laugh, his green eyes flash blue for a moment, and he tells her to appreciate new starts when she is allowed them. She remembers this encounter for quite some time.

 

\----

 

When they meet the third time it is by the lab

 

Everything is in chaos. She has been trapped in this lab for what feels like forever. Her head still throbs with pain from the surgeries, she can hear the thoughts of the humans now. They hear her sometimes as well, but she is severely weakened with each use of her new "abilities". They say these make her special. A marvel of scientific achievement. It is almost a welcome relief to her when an experiment kills a scientist, causing another to press the panic button and open the cages. Those who are able, escape. Those who can't, huddle in their cages, scared and helpless to the rage of the humans and test animals that all desperately fight their way out of the facility, perhaps the humans were never so different from their test subjects after all. Upon escaping through a window and reaching a small bush a ways away she sees the man again. Bloodied and torn, but somehow more alive than he had been the last time they met. He looks down at her, he remembers too.  With a wave of his hand and the same cracking sound as before both of them are now in her old camp in the forest, but it is empty. There are no scents except that of humans, she crept into the forest toward the camp of a rival only to find flat land. There were no trees anymore, all of it had been crushed and several large yellow cars lay idly by. The man lifted her up just as he had in the past and saw the anger brewing in her eyes, he apologized for the loss of her second home. He had known, it had happened almost a full year ago now. He had seen the cats leave, and had done nothing to stop the destruction of their home. The lid kept tightly on her rage was off now and she lunged for the man's throat. He chuckled once more and, without the aid of his hands, pulled her off. He then twisted, became mist, and a large black cat with piercing green eyes took his place. Even in his new shape he was much larger than the she-cat, but with better odds of winning a fight she lunged at him once again. He put up quite the resistance and a few times she had him pinned but he would then trick her and he would pin the she-cat down. They fought like this for quite some time until the humans came back and the two of them ran away. While he attempted to catch his breath she lunged for his throat, digging claws into his back, drawing blood and maybe even leaving scars in the process. He apologized again, became a human once more and disappeared. She did not forget this encounter.

 

\----

 

When they meet the fourth time it is on a rooftop.

 

The cat stands on the roof, looking out at her former home and thinking. She hears the crack but sees nothing. Knowing what awaits her and allowing it. The man eventually comes to sit on the edge by her. Neither speaks for a long time, hours, she assumes. He spoke first, asked why the cat stayed near humans still, he muses that they are the greatest evil on Earth, forest cats live for themselves in their small pieces of land. Why should humans get everything? She tells him that that is just how it has always been, always will be. She knows how they work, stays above their rabble. Doesn't mind them so long as they leave enough food in their trash for her to get by. He agrees, they are simple creatures but, he wonders should everything have to concede to their will? He believes they should concede to the will of everything else, they were after all, superior only by chance. He was admitted that it was partially his fault. He liked to cause trouble and sometimes causing his compatriots trouble had aided the humans. The cat nodded in understanding and accepted his apology. The two continued to stare on from the ledge and watch the humans below go about their day, never stopping to question the pair on the rooftop. They thought for a long time, about their paths and how it had gotten them to their current point. Their almost mirrored paths, rises to power and painful falls. Falls that should have killed them long ago, alone as they had been. The man thinks, perhaps the two could be each other's aid, they could take the pieces of friendship scattered between them and make them into logical shape. Neither has had a true friend nor do they have an idea how to express their thoughts so they continue on in silence, merely appreciating someone like themselves being around. The she-cat breaks the silence first. The man has abilities, humans aren't so dim as to not notice one of their own on a rooftop. The man has to be blocking himself from view, with his abilities the two could run. Continue on their chosen paths, but with a companion, perhaps they could each help the other. She could help him adjust to forest life and learn to hunt and fight properly, he could shift her into a human form and help her blend in where it was needed. They could live out far from everything. Not worry about humans. The man asked why she so trusted him, and in truth the she-cat did not. She simply felt that perhaps they had been meant to cross paths. And, regardless of whether it was fate or sheer dumb luck, perhaps the two should play along with it. To be safe. She has not left his side since.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, well, first off. This is not a writing style I normally use but I started writing it one day in creative writing and my teacher thought it was cool so I just ran with it. But you can tell that I lost interest near the end. I'm aware it's silly but I still like it, it reads like it was written by somebody who's competent and not me.
> 
> And just a bit of explanation of parts of my OC Sandshadow's past (for the non-warriors readers) she was a member of a group called BloodClan, as you can guess they kill cats There's not a lot of detail about them so most of anything I say is headcanons. All the clans that weren't BloodClan lived in the forest, but in arc two of the books the forest gets destroyed and all the cats go live in a different place. The forest gets turned into houses or a parking lot or something and the RiverClan camp is the only one that really survives because it's surrounded by the river and the humans can't get rid of it immediately. That's the camp she goes to.
> 
> I think that's about all. Suggestions on how to make it better are always welcome. I know I suck at writing and I want to improve so please do be honest.


End file.
